


to the wild and to the both of us.

by probablyatrashcan



Category: Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: i thought this would be easier to read because theres less to be distracted by idk, not sure about an updating schedule, oddly enough it ISNT actually in a letter format, slightly alternate from canon, these will be short chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 16:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12112326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablyatrashcan/pseuds/probablyatrashcan
Summary: Laura writes home often. She'd promised her dad that she would when she left for Silas. If she smudges a few details once Betty disappears, then that's to be expected.Somewhere along the line, she stops sending the letters. Somewhere along the line, she stops lying.These are the letters she never sent.-------I have never loved a darker blueThan the darkness I have known in youOwn from youYou, whose heart would sing of anarchyYou, who'd laugh at meaning's guaranteeSo beautifully-Hozier, Better Love





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> lmao okay so someone's probably already done this but hey this is more for me than anything. i had this idea of laura starting to write letters to her dad after she kills vordie, but then i thought "hey, sherman had probably asked her to write to him anyways so why wouldn't she have started in season one" and thus!

I want to say that Silas is a really great school and that the journalism program is second to none and that Betty is doing fine. The truth is, two of those statements are lies. And I’m likely not going to send these truths to you because I know you'd worry. And I know you've never believed in "ignorance is bliss" when it comes to where I am and who I'm with, but let me at least make it less stressful.

 

Please don't come to Silas. Please don't worry about me. I love you, Dad, and I don't want you to get hurt. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who doesnt know when to stop!!!!!!

     The Town Hall meeting was called because of my inflammatory videos and the "rumors" of missing girls that had been spreading around campus. The meeting was a disaster, Dad. The Zeta Omega Mu's were chanting, the Summer Society members were demanding the reinstatement of a traditional march, and the Alchemy Club members were wailing about fungi. Danny Lawrence - the Lit TA I was telling you about - has signed onto my investigation. (She helped me pick salted herring out of my hair; I think you'd like her.)

 

The Dean of Students was this tall, pantsuit-wearing woman and she frightened all of us - including the Zetas, the Summers, and the Alchemy Club. However, she is not so frightening as to dissuade me from finding Betty. She is not so frightening as to sway me from my course or to keep me from spreading the truth. 

 

(I think I owe it to Betty. She deserves better than to be forgotten. We all do.)

 

As I write this, LaFontaine is finding a way around the firewall Silas has put up to stop me. Danny is setting up a big notepad in the middle of my room so that we have a space for our notes. Perry is stress baking, which I probably shouldn't find so delicious. 

 

Silas is not the "really good school" I had thought it would be. The vending machines hand out manuals on how to build pipe bombs; the gym teacher has a tail; the swim team is entirely comprised of mer-folk, which is suspect considering that they're a competitive team; and the library is half-sentient. 

 

Dad, I could really use a hug from you right now. But I'm going to do this without your help. 


End file.
